


Phone Call

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC af, shakes head why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo’s face was beet red. 'A movie? Together? With Tsunashi-san? Did he mean with the rest of IDOLiSH7 or just me?' He stared at his phone, as if it would reply to Ryuunosuke for him.</p><p>In which Sougo texts Ryuunosuke during movie session and everything becomes a mess after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> this just in: i suck at writing and i suck even more at thinking of titles
> 
> ah ok so this idea came when i was yelling with dyne about ryuusou(?? so this is dedicated to u dyne :^)

Someone (nobody remembered who) had suggested a movie night. Nagi had tried to convince the others to watch the new Magical✩Kokona movie, Mitsuki suggested a movie starring Zero, but after a heated argument (which Iori had to break up), they had settled for watching a detective movie.

Sougo sat on the far left on the sofa, with Yamato sitting next to him. Next to Yamato was Tamaki, then Iori, Riku, Mitsuki. Nagi was on the far right. Sougo was immersed in the movie when he felt his phone, which was in his pants pocket, vibrate. There was a message from ‘Tsunashi Ryuunosuke-san’. 

**TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE:** Hello Sougo-kun! Are you free right now?

**OUSAKA SOUGO:** Hello Tsunashi-san.

**OUSAKA SOUGO:** Right now I am watching a movie with the rest of IDOLiSH7.

**TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE:** Oh. I was wondering if we could chat for a while.

**OUSAKA SOUGO:** It's fine…! The movie did not interest me much anyways.

A lie, of course, but between watching movie and talking to his idol, Sougo would, of course, pick the latter.

**TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE:** Really? Alright then.

**TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE:** Gaku and Tenn are doing their own things, and I didn't want to bother them.

**TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE:** What movie are you watching, Sougo-kun?

**OUSAKA SOUGO:** It's a detective movie.

**TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE:** I see!  What's it about?

**OUSAKA SOUGO:** Ah. I think it's about the main character investigating the murder of a government official, and in the process, he falls in love with the killer...

**TSUNASHI RYUUNOSUKE:** That sounds interesting! Maybe we can watch it together some time?

After that message, Sougo didn't reply.  _ He is watching a movie after all, maybe I distracted him, _ Ryuunosuke thought. But after 10 minutes, Sougo replied again.

**OUSAKA SOUGO:** Yes, that would be great, Tsunashi-san.

Sougo’s face was beet red.  _ A movie? Together? With Tsunashi-san? Did he mean with the rest of IDOLiSH7 or just me?  _ He stared at his phone, as if it would reply to Ryuunosuke for him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost jumped off the sofa in fright, his phone slipped from his hands and fell onto the tiled floor. The mystery hand, apparently, belonged to Yamato.

“Sou, are you alright? Your face is red.” He remarked as he lifted his hand off Sougo’s shoulder and leaned down to pick up his phone.

“A-ah yes! I'm fine! Don't worry about me Yamato-san,” Sougo said as he reached his hand out to take his phone back, but Yamato held the device out of his reach.

“No no no, as the leader of the group, I'm concerned about our members’ health and status. Were you texting someone, Sou? Is it a girl?” Yamato grinned, but let Sougo take his phone back at last.

“It's not a girl, Yamato-san!” Sougo said, maybe a bit too loudly, because now the others were looking at him.

“ _ Oh,  _ is our dear Sougo finally dating? Who is it? Do we know them?” Nagi asked, feeling curious.

Sougo shook his head as he clutched his phone to his chest.

“Ah. Congratulations, Sou-chan.”

“Ousaka-san, please be careful when going out with her to avoid scandals.”

“Wow Sougo! I can't believe you were the first one in IDOLiSH7 to get a girlfriend!”

Sougo’s face was hot, and he looked down to his phone. To his horror, he found that he had sent gibberish to Ryuunosuke when he had clutched his phone to his chest.

Then, as if it could not get any worse, his phone suddenly rang. It was from Ryuunosuke, who was probably concerned when Sougo sent gibberish to him.

“Is it your girlfriend, Sougo-san?”

“Maybe you should answer her, Sougo. Don't keep a lady waiting.”

“A-ahah, no, it's just a wrong call! Haha…” Sougo stuttered as he cancelled the call.

By now, Ryuunosuke was getting more and more worried.  _ What happened to Sougo-kun? Is he alright? Maybe I should phone him again. _ He thought as he pressed the dial key on his phone.

Sougo, who thought he was safe from Ryuunosuke for now, jumped in fright and dropped his phone for the second time when Ryuunosuke called again.

This time, it was Tamaki who picked his phone up for him. “Ah, it's from Ryuu-aniki. Are you going to answer him?” 

“Yes…” Sougo murmured as he took the phone from the younger member. “I'm going to the washroom. Please continue the movie.” He said as he left the living room.

Sougo sighed as he locked himself inside the washroom and picked up the call.

“Sougo-kun! Are you alright?” Ryuunosuke’s worried voice filled his ears.

“Yes, I'm fine, Tsunashi-san. The other members were teasing me, that's all.”

“Ahaha I see, I was worried. It's fun having members like them around though, isn't it?”

“That's true…” Sougo decided to leave the washroom to apologize for his behaviour just now. “Please wait for a while, Tsunashi-san.”

Sougo opened the door and felt it slam against something, then he heard yells of pain. It was Nagi, Riku, Tamaki and Mitsuki. They were eavesdropping on Sougo, apparently. 

Sougo let out a yelp of terror, forgetting that the call with Ryuunosuke was still going on.

Iori and Yamato, who were having a discourse on Sougo’s not-romantic-relationship with a member from their rival group, heard the screams and rushed to the washroom, only to find Sougo standing there, terrified, and the others on the floor, writhing in pain.

Ryuunosuke, was shocked when he suddenly heard screaming coming from Sougo’s end. He had his phone call on speaker and the screams filled his room. Then, his door slammed open. 

“Ryuu! What happened?” It was Gaku, who, apparently, also heard the screaming.

“A-ah nothing, Gaku! Everything is fine!” Ryuu tried to reassure his fellow member.

“Is...is that IDOLiSH7? I think I hear Nikaidou’s voice.”

“Yeah it is...I don't know what happened but it's scary…”

“IDOLiSH7 is weird…”

“Yeah…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ;v;
> 
> please leave some kudos or comments to fuel my dying ego and also because i'm insecure lMao
> 
> hmu on twitter @sutazaki and watch me shitpost yeah !!


End file.
